Unexpected Love
by random103
Summary: Bulma dumps Yamcha and is feeling lonely. Will she go to a certain saiyan prince for help? Find out.


"Hey! This is my first fanfic! Please review. This takes place during the three years everybody is preparing for the androids./p

"She frowned. She was upset. Her boyfriend, Yamcha, had spoiled her day. She had gone to his house thinking that they could spend the day together, when she found some woman exiting his house. When Yamcha caught sight of her at the door, his face went white./p

"B-B-Bulma! What a surprise! How come you're here all of a sudden?" He stammered as he scrambled to hide the woman. She had glared at him angrily./p  
>"Yamcha how dare you! You're doing it again! It's over." She had slammed the door in his face and stomped off, ignoring his explanations and excuses. Now she sat "Vegeta. The second problem of her life, the spoiled saiyan prince who treated her as a servant woman. All he ever did was train! And eat and sleep, but mostly train. I mean, how did he live with it! Often, she would peek into his room to see him broken and bruised, sleeping or resting. She hardly ever saw him, either. Half the time he blew up the Gravity Room and was demanding things, the other half he was sleeping and ordering her to build stronger bots. He had recently defeated her newest version. How could one live with it! She went to the kitchen to get some ice cream. She was craving some Haagen Das ice cream. As she was bending low to get it, she felt somebody come in the room. She assumed it was her mother, and stood up to greet her. However, it was Vegeta.p  
>"V-Vegeta! What are you doing here? Why aren't you training?"p  
>"Your stupid GR broke down, woman. Fix it."p  
>She felt a pang of irritation. How dare he order her around! She wasn't his slave! She was about to protest hotly when she noticed he was limping.p  
>"What's wrong? Are you hurt? You're limping."p  
>"I'm fine." He grunted. He was. He wasn't a weakling to be fussed and peted over. He was the Prince of Saiyans, after all! He was strong, not like that weakling boyfriend of hers. Whatever a boyfriend was anyways. He opened the fridge and grabbed a huge raw chicken and began tearing pieces out of it. She stared, horrified.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Vegeta! That wasn't cooked! At least let me heat it!" She shrieked, her eyes widening. He shrugged nonchalantly. How did it matter? She reached for his hand , trying to stop him. He stopped eating. He didn't admit it, but her touch felt unnerving. Strange. He growled at her and hurried away, wanting to get away from her.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Vegeta, wait! Your foot!" She called after him. Nobody replied. She sat down grumpily to eat her ice-cream.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Nobody cares about me!" She thought as she finished the tub.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Vegeta came in again. " Woman. Fix the gravity machine. "p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"She said quietly " Alright. I'll fix it for you, Vegeta. "p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"She said it so listlessly, without her usual fire, that he asked her.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" What's the matter? Are you upset about that weakling cheating on you?" She nodded. He felt a sense of rage. Why would she feel upset about the weakling when he was there? Wait, what? He, jealous about some ridiculous upstart! The very thought was laughable. Still, he felt like she was his. She was gorgeous, with her blue-green hair, curvy body and beautiful aqua eyes.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He pulled her into an embrace. She stared at him in shock.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You deserve better than that. You deserve someone who won't two-time you." He said into her ear. She nodded. They stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, their lips met and they passionately kissed. Vegeta then realised, He was the prince of Saiyans! And he was kissing an earthling woman! He pulled away and stormed off. She stared after him in confusion. Both people were attracted to each other and didn't realise it.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"_p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"( What do you think of the story till now?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Vegeta: Terrible! You're a terrible writer. You have no idea how Bulma and I got together!p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Me: Sob...Vegeta, you're so mean!...Sobp  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Vegeta: Oh, get on with the story, idiot earthling.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Me:Okay!p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Three Weeks later:p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Vegeta and Bulma had been avoiding each other since that day. Vegeta now only spoke to Bulma except to ask for food or to order her to fix the GR. They purposely avoided each other. Bulma's parents had left on a business trip and were going to be away for three months. One day, Bulma was making breakfast for Vegeta when the dorrbell rantg. It was Yamcha. He was holding a bouquet of yellow roses and he had an apologetic smile on his face.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" Hey, B-Bulma. "p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" Don't you 'hey' me!" She shrieked. " You cheated on me! I don't want to talk to you!"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""You know who you want, Bulma." HE said, forcibly kissing her. She screamed and pushed him, but nothing happened. Vegeta, who had come to see what all the commotion was about took in the scene. The bouquet was on the floor, and Yamcha had pinned Bulma against the wall. Vegeta's eyes flashed. He punched Yamcha in the face.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" Weakling! Get OUT of here!" He said, his dark eyes flashing with anger. Yamcha looked at Bulma pleadingly. She looked away.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" Please kill him, Vegeta."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Yamcha qickly fled the premises an went off.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Vegeta turned towards Bulma.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Bulma said "Why did you do that."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Vegeta shrugged. " He was holding up breakfast."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Really"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Yes. And we're going to need more bread." He said, smirking. He pointed to the stove, where black smoke was pouring out.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"As Bulma ran towards the stove, coughing, it only increased. Soon it filled the whole room, and Bulma fell unconscious. Vegeta picked her up and smashed through the window. He flew to Bulma's room and gently placed her on the bed. He sat by her bed side till she woke up. As she woke up, she coughed and sat up.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""V-Vegeta? Where are-are we?" She cried put in pain.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He gently laid her back on the bed and sat back. She was so beautiful, her beauty was mesmerising.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"She noticed him staring at her and smiled mischievously.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" Admiring me, I see."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He shook his head. " Uh, I-I was j-just- " He broke off as she leaned forward and kissed him. To his surprise, he began kissing her back.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"She pulled back and looked at him.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" I really like you, Vegeta. and I think you like me too."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"He smiled at that and tenderly kissed her cheek.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"" I do." He began kissing her.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"_p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Me: Is the story better now?"p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Bulma: I love the part where he tells me he likes me! Right, Vegeta?p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Vegeta: Mmmmm.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Bulma: Er, anyways, on with the story!p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Me: Okay!p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Several Hours later:p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""Vegeta, I love you."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;""I love you too."p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"They both snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep.p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"_p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 11.8181819915771px;"Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but hey! It's my first! Please, REVIEW! Tell me anything you think I could improve! :-)p


End file.
